Synthetic
by Yuudai4life
Summary: Ten subjects. They were meant to be held forever, studied until complete weapons. Perfect weapons, a bridge between two worlds. That is until something happened and they got out. Now, they try to find their places in the world, in hopes to stay safe and secret. Yeah right. Like that will ever happen. Here is what their story is on the outside. Many OC's, Pokemon human Hybrids.
1. Chapter 1

_Synthetic_

Chapter 1

Just like every Morning…?

A loud voice over the intercom boomed through my sensitive ears.

"At this time, Subjects 17Az and 17Bx, report to the medical room." _Ugh… God dang it… Can't they let us sleep in for once? _I sluggishly sat up in my bed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"At this time, Subjects 17Az and 17Bx, report to the medical room."

"Yeah, yeah; I heard you the first time…" I rose to my feet, still rubbing my left eye, and walked out of my cubic room, that had just a plain bed and pillow with some type of uncomfortable filling, and out the door into the white hall.

"At this time, Subjects 17Az-" I look at the speaker above my door and yell "Shut up already! I'm going!"

I continue walking down the long hall and take a left, entering our mess hall and makeshift clinic. I saw 17Bx already there, sitting on one of the round tables and getting her shot from Steve; the doctor for the special subjects, who was also a counselor for all of the patients. He was wearing his usual thick lens, white lab coat, tan Cacie pants, and a pair of brown shoes. 17Bx was wearing what all of the other patients, including me, wore. She was wearing plain white pants and a plain white shirt. There was also a strange metal collar around her neck, which in reality is a shock collar. She looked like a mental patient. Her pink Espeon ears, fork tail, her small claws, and gem stone on her head, on the other hand, were a dead giveaway that she was a mutant hybrid. She also had pink hair and white eyes.

From what I know, she has multi cross genetics, with one set of human alleles, a set of alleles from an Espeon parent, one set of Lucario alleles, topped off with a set of Alakazam alleles, creating one heck of a weapon. She gained the effects of an Espeon and its connection with the sun, the slight effects of aura sighting and manipulation from Lucario DNA, while she has enhanced psychic abilities from the Alakazam, while, every once in a celestial phenomenon, she can actually be very wise, courtesy of the mind power of the Alakazam. Though, she hardly shows it. She was sadly very much like me, except we were opposites. I had Umbreon ears, tail, claws, fangs, and yellow, glowing rings around my ears, tail, and on my arms and legs, along with forehead. My hair was a jet black and my eyes were almost solid black, which an error was tying in with genes that didn't entirely agree. I also had cross genetics, with one set of human and Umbreon alleles, similar to hers, except my other cross genetics are that of a Rapidash and Blazikan. Similar to her sun abilities, I have abilities in the moon. Also, due to the intense speed of the Rapidash and the powerful strength and legs of a Blazikan, I can sprint at a close to hundred fifty to two hundred miles per hour, which is an incredible speed that outmatches both combined. My strength was also three times as strong as a full grown Ursaring, which would mean I am about thirty times stronger than a regular person. My strength was some strange mutation in my genetics. There were also the added effects of the Rapidash. The genetics that passed through the horse generation strengthened their hooves, aka, their nails. This same trait passed through me and enhanced not just my claws, but teeth and fangs as well, causing them to both enhance well pass the hardness of diamonds multiplied by fifteen. There was also an interesting effect of having two fire sets of alleles. Because I am fifty percent fire type, due to the two sets of alleles, I have very powerful fire manipulation abilities, which allow me to control and attack with fire. Due to the effect of recessive genes in both fire categories, on the other hand, my features as the fire types were hidden and covered by my dominant genes in both human and Umbreon category, which made me have the physical features of that of Umbreon and human. The only reason they haven't figured out my pyro abilities is because their machines target and read the dominate genes, because they normally are what contain most power, while the lesser genes added perks. Because of which, they basically completely overlooked the power of my other two cross genetics. The same goes for her, except instead of fire abilities, she was given sheer knowledge powers, though she doesn't show it. While she was strongest in mental abilities, I was strongest in physical. We were complete opposites. The only thing we had in common was the fact that we were abominations, just like the other patients here. How do I know all of this? Most of it is assumptions and theories I came up with based on teachings taught to me. The rest is because Steve doesn't keep the most solid foundation holding up secrets. He says he will tell me why he tells me these things in good time.

Bx, as most call her, smiled when she caught sight of me. "Hiya, Az! How you doing this fine morning?"

I looked at her like she was a complete idiot. A smart idiot. How can she smile when we are living in a hole who knows where? I will never get her.

"There is nothing _fine _about this morning." I spat. "It is just like every morning down here. Horrid." She frowned at this and looked to the floor. Steve finished with her and moved on to me. He rolled up my sleeve and shot a metal syringe into my arm, flooding my blood with a strange, black liquid. Steve sighed.

"17Az, please try to get along with the others. You could use some friends. 17Bx here is just trying to be friendly and brighten your day." He pulled the needle out of my arm and put it in a small metal box he always brings with him and then pulled out a flash light. Bx sat up and let him check her white irises dilate. He did the same thing to me. He handed us both these strange black and white pills, which Bx swallowed, but I just acted like I did and tucked them in my sleeve when his back was turned. Those "Anti Depression" pills are actually pills that fog the instinct parts of your mind. I hate it because it suppresses my power. They only give them to me and her because we are the strongest of all of their experiments, despite being hybrids as well.

Once Steve was finished with our morning routine, Steve said, "Alright, you're free to go. You know the drill; be back in an hour for breakfast." He motioned us off. I got up and started to leave.

"Steve," Bx started, "Could I have a little talk with you?" He sat back down.

"Of course, what is it?" She then started to whisper, but my Umbreon ears could still pick up what she was saying.

"Why do you think he hates me?"

"Who hates you? Subject 17Az?"

"Yeah… Him…" She sighed. "I don't know why though… I try hard to be everyone's friend and everyone likes me except for him. Like you said, he needs friends. He just doesn't want to give them a chance though. What do you think I should do?" That was all I needed to hear.

I walked out of their range and back to my cubic room. I climb into my bed. I made sure no one was outside before I moved the loose brick in the wall. I shoved the two pills into the crevice and quickly put the brick back. I then sat down and browsed through my thoughts. _What a stupid girl… I don't hate her. I just don't like her either. I feel neutral towards her and the rest living down here. _I lie down and close my eyes, waiting for breakfast.

"At this time, all subjects report to the cafeteria. At this time, all subjects report to the cafeteria." _It's about time…_ I thought to myself.

I slid off my bed and made my way out the opening and through to the cafeteria. Because my room was at the furthest point of the hall, I followed the other nine subjects. I was following subject 20Zz, a half human half Gollum hybrid. He had his grey hair in a buzz cut style. His skin was rock plated, just like that of a regular Gollum, making him fire, electric, wind, poison, and bullet proof. He had regular arms, but on the end of each were three large claws, similar to a bird, that could easily tear through bed rock. He was also a built 6'6 and could probably take down a small army. He was normally calm but you don't want to get on his bad side.

In front of him was subject 3Cc. She was a Gardevor human hybrid. She looked like any normal human with green hair, but the red spike coming out of her chest and back was a huge sign that she was indeed, not human. Coincidentally, she was also following a Gallade hybrid, 5Dg, which had matching hair like hers but while he had a smaller spike coming out of his chest, there was another one that came out of the top of his head, almost like a Mohawk. He also had the arms of a Gallade, being able to extend and retract blades from both of his arms. He also had some telekinetic powers.

Just ahead of Dg was 14Vb. She was a Skitty hybrid. She had small, pink pointed ears, very small fangs, and a long, bushy end tail, also pink. She also had curly pink hair that bounced around when she walked. Surprisingly, she also had pink eyes that were always full of bubbly joy and curiosity, which could make even Zz melt away. Not me though. She was very mischievous and was the youngest of us experiments, at age fifteen. She is mentally around five, but she was physically born with a fifteen year old's body. She was also best friends with Bx.

In front of her was a Wartortle hybrid, 10Ty. He had the wave like tail of the turtle Pokémon, along with the wing looking ears of one. Surprisingly, he didn't have the shell of the Pokémon. He also had deep blue eyes, but had a very childlike demeanor, just like Vb. She is his best friend and he is also the second youngest, being only a few weeks older than Vb. Going by mental and physical standards.

Ahead of Ty was 17Yu. She was a Pidgeoto hybrid and probably the strangest one of all of us. She had the strange, blond brown mixed long hair like a Pidgeoto. She had strange mutations in her chemical makeup, with some of her Human DNA fusing with some Pidgeoto DNA, causing her to have wings sprout out her back and three oversized talons on each arm as hands. Her wing span is about fifteen feet from wing to wing at full extension, but she is able to fold them back, making her appear to be an angel. She was the second physically oldest, right behind Zz.

Leading Yu is 5Qu. He is a Houndoom hybrid. This guy… looks like he's been to and back from Hade's doorstep. Two horns curve downwards from his head, making him look like a demon. If that isn't enough, he also has a pointed, whip like tail, ten claws that are longer, but not sharper or stronger than mine, and two rows of razor like teeth. Strange enough, his looks are deceiving. In fact, his appearance reflects the complete opposite of what he is. He is actually a very great guy if you get to know him, he's just shy. He wouldn't hurt a soul unless he absolutely had to, but when he sets his mind to something, he is adamant and gets it done.

The next experiment is 7Bc. She is a Pachirusu hybrid. She has small white and light blue ears on her sky blue hair. She has yellow spots on her cheeks and two slightly larger teeth in the front of her mouth. She also has special small claws on her hands and feet. Her claws were curved and weren't meant for fighting, but instead were meant for climbing, being able to climb even the slickest trees and most buildings. She was topped off with a bushy blue and white tail, which is that of the electric squirrel Pokémon. The last of us is Bx, whose dorm was on the other end of the hall.

Each one of us was made for our own certain reasons. Zz and his rock traits were meant for strong brute troops who could take and deal a punch. Cc and her psychic traits and ability to detect emotions to an extent were meant for interrogation and data gathering. Dg and his psychic and combat ability were meant for special ops and stealth, while also being able to hold his own against many opponents that outnumber and outsize him. Ty and his water traits allow him to perform special missions around water, whether it is capturing a target to retrieving an item. Qu and his Houndoom traits were meant for intimidation, but still having power to back him up to an extent. Yu and her capability to fly allow her to perform an excellent scout, spy, guide, lookout, and even message relaying. Bc was also made for similar purposes to that of Yu, except for colder and more tropical climates. I and Bx were made for high powered shock troops and agents, her being able to fight mentally, me being able to fight physically. Even Vb had a purpose, which was for charm, being able to seduce information by being a smooth speaker and incredible representative and negotiator.

Anyways, we all continued our way to the cafeteria. Despite there being only ten of us, there were four round tables, each one with four seats. There were ten different trays on the first three tables, each with one of our names on it. No one was really sure who put the food there or how they did it, as we aren't permitted there before the breakfast and dinner bell. Mine was labeled 17Az and was a tray with a bowl of strange stew, five Pecha berries, and a plastic glass of water. I grabbed my tray and made my way over to the farthest, empty table and sat down. Yu, Cc, Dg, and Qu shared a table while Bx, Vb, Ty, and Bc shared another. Zz and me sat at our own tables for different reasons, mine being solitude and his is because no one wants to get hit by debris, and yes, debris, from his food. Apparently, his genetics were so mutated, he actually is a Gollum in the shape of a human, and thus he eats like one. And fortunately, a healthy Gollum's diet consists of, ahem, _bedrocks. _Have you ever seen someone take a _bite _and _swallow_ a rock? Now my teeth make diamonds look like talc, but let me tell you, when he takes a bite of a rock, I swear parts of my teeth chip.

About ten minutes later, we were all satisfied with our specialized meals and we moved on to unrestricted period, which lasts about six hours. We all moved down the hall past our rooms to the free rec room. I didn't know how big the facility was, but the free rec room was the largest room by far. It is about the size of a basketball court and Pokémon battle field put side by side. I know that because that is exactly what it was. On the left side was a basketball court with two hoops and two basketballs. There was also a door on the north end of the basketball court that led to a much smaller, game room. In that room is a variety of mainly board games. There was chess, checkers, monopoly, twister, a foosball table, a pool table, and even a card table with several chips for poker. On the other side of the room was a dirt arena where we could spar, but not seriously hurt each other on purpose. We could practice our fighting and abilities. The room was so big, that even Yu could practice flying. There were even hoops and high rises above both courts that Bc and Yu could practice with. There was even a ladder that you could climb to reach the high equipment. There was a platform on in top west corner that I liked to sit on. The only problem was that it was on the other end of the fifty feet room, not to mention the thirty foot drop if I made a screw up. The people who made us are so overly confident in their experiments that they don't think we will fall. "If you fall off, then you were a faulty experiment," they say as Steve put it.

When I first entered the rec room, I hurried over to the south east ladder and climbed, avoiding the fifteenth bar, as it was a bit too loose for my liking. I could jump either of the platforms. Heck, I could jump up and touch the ceiling. But, that's too easy.

I rushed up the ladder and stood on the rough metal platform. I found a small groove I put in the metal years ago and positioned my feet between it. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I kept my eyes closed, as after mentally memorizing the entire course, it makes it much easier to keep your eyes closed. I took one more deep breath before taking one more step to the right, falling right off the edge for no more than a split second before grabbing onto a hoop that was connected to the ceiling. I swung one, twice, three times, then let go, reaching for the next, using the momentum to keep me going, before landing on a skinny beam, no more than a foot long, that was connected to the ceiling, just like almost everything else. I stood on the small roosting spot and grabbed a bar that was at the top of it. I swung four times and then let go, falling ten feet, but landing on a tight rope skillfully. I carefully placed my feet and weight on the rough rope and walked about fifteen feet before reaching a stray rope hanging from the ceiling. I grabbed the rope and climbed back up fifteen feet, then swung and grabbed another, much shorter rope. I repeated this four more times before launching myself and grabbing two hoops, one with my right and one with my left hand. I then started to swing vigorously until I was starting to spin around in the air. Once I had enough momentum, I released at the precise angle, flinging me five feet up and five feet forward, landing like a cat on my favorite platform, which gave me a good view of both courts. I did this all in less than two minutes. I drowned out the noise of the others and took a small nap.

Someone woke me up. I don't know how long I was asleep, but it had to be at two and a half hours. I groggily got up and stretched my back. I opened my eyes to see Bc poking me in the chest. A growl of annoyance escaped my throat.

"What?" She continued to poke me.

"That lab coat guy, Stanly? Stony? Stevie?" I rolled my eyes. "Steve, the only guy down here that talks to us. How can you even get it wrong...?"

"I did say Steve. Any way, he says he wants to talk with you in the lunch area." She eyed me suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow.

"No one ever gets called out." I stated.

"Yeah… He came in here a while ago. He said he needed to talk to you. You'd better not keep him waiting." I dipped my head in agreement. I crawled near the edge and grabbed a slick, metal pole and slid down it. As I walked out of the room, even though I wasn't looking, I could feel everyone stop what they were doing and watch me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before the Maelstrom

When I entered the Cafeteria, I saw Steve sitting at one of the tables. He motioned for me to sit across from him. I don't know what it was, but he seemed kind of… fidgety. I sat down and he immediately got to business.

"Do you know why I called you here?" I shook my head no in response. He leaned forward a bit. "You're leaving." I raised my eyebrow in interest.

"Explain." He stared at me in concentration for a moment before speaking again, slowly and clearly.

"You and the other experiments are going to be escaping. Tonight." I narrowed my eyes and stared at him for a moment. He didn't faze.

"What's your game? Your motive? You're not really serious? You're just joking right? This is just some kind of sick joke right?" He closed his eyes in content and shook his head.

After sitting there staring at him for a few minutes, trying to figure him out, my mind came up blank. He leaned forward once more and started speaking.

"Listen to me. You have known me for years as your counselor and doctor named Steve. That is all a mass of lies." I stared at him in disbelief. He continued. "Tonight and only tonight is your chance. This is your only chance. You don't want to be stuck down here enduring. You want to be up their living. This is you and your companions only chance to get out of here. This is your chance to feel sunlight. This is your chance to smell the fresh air. This is your chance to live. The choice is yours; will you take that chance or will you let it wilt away?"

I closed my eyes in deliberation. I wasn't really thinking. My answer was obvious as he read me like a book. I was just trying to let this entire bulk of information sink in. I then started to nod my head slowly.

"All right then… I'll play along to your game to see what happens. You haven't let me down before. But, if by some chance what you're saying is true, I want a very long chat afterwards." He let out a sigh of relief.

"You will get your chat, if we manage to pull this off."

"Alright, let's dive straight in. No interruptions until the end, understand?" I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"You're in a secret facility in a hollowed out mountain, which is located on an island. First things first, you need to know the layout of this place. It has a very basic design. Think of where we are now as the core. To be able to get out, we need to bust through several layers of special wall. No single person can get out alone, which is why you need help from the others. The first layer is vulnerable to pure muscle. Have Subject Zz break through. The next layer is a special type of rubber that will not break by brute force. This wall is susceptible to heat and water. Subject Ty can provide the water while Subject Qu can heat the water. You just need to make sure you don't touch the boiling water, so make sure Subjects Cc, Dg, and Bx use their psychic powers to prevent the water from touching you. Once you're through, you will be at the third wall. This layer is an extraordinary glass that stops psychic powers. Just break this wall like the first one. The last wall is a thick layer of metal. The catch is that this wall is powered by a very powerful generator, which electrifies it to a deadly level of over 50 milliamps. If even Subject Zz or Bc should touch it, it would mean almost a certain death. This generator has been specially made with several layers of plated diamond fiber carbon. Short and simple version, this engine is stronger than a hundred foot thick block of bulletproof glass. Not only am I not sure how you can take down the generator, but it is also in a room that is guarded by two Machamps, two Golurk, and two human guards with electric batons and Max repel spray. You will also need to find a way to deal with them, as they have been trained to stand there for hours on end and will not leave if the building was on fire."

"Ok, on to the next part. Once you bust through to the outside, you will find yourself in a tropical forest. You must avoid the tall trees; you will know what I mean when you get out there. These trees are actually special camouflage guard towers. Avoid being spot by moving quickly on the ground. Don't stop even when you reach the beach; they will more than likely be tracking you. On the shoreline, you will find special rocks that sparkle. Follow the trail; you will find a hidden boat along the rocks. Take it and follow the preset coordinates. You will be able to figure the rest. I will join you eventually."

"For the last part, you will need to have something to start your escape; an opening. As you are aware, the collars around each of your necks' are shock collars, but they are also tracking chips. You also know that there are automatic doors that close during different curfews. Tonight at exactly midnight, the doors that hold you and the others will open and the collars will fall off. That is when you and the others follow the hall to the intersection between the activity area and the cafeteria. Do not turn; bust straight through and keep on moving forward. Even when you get outside, don't stop moving straight. Oh and there is one more thing you need to know; only I and you know about what was said in this "counseling" meeting. The others must not know until the plan is in full throttle. If they know before hand, they might start chaos and foil the plan. And, because they will be suddenly in the middle whether they like it or not, they will more than likely cooperate if they are put on the spot, because I'm certain that most of, if not all of you want out of here."

I listened to every single word, making sure they were imprinted in my mind. Once he had finished I looked him in the eyes and told him "Your plan seems legit, but what happens if this doesn't work?" His expression turned serious.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen." I nodded my head, not wanting to press any further. "I just have one more question for now. Why are you-"

Before I could continue, he looked at his watch and said "I'm sorry, but this will have to wait until our chat Az." He stood and practically shoved me back to the unrestricted room where everyone immediately started to stare at us. He slapped me on the back and immediately said, a bit too loud for my liking, "And you better remember those anger control techniques I taught you. Count to ten, back and forward, and steady your breathing."

The others turned back to whatever they were doing and he sneaked me a wink before making his way back down the hallway. I chuckled and shook my head at this.

Because our unrestricted time was probably almost over, I stayed by the entrance leaned on the wall, trying to drown out the sounds of Bc and Qu sparing. I closed my eyes and repeated over what Steve told me. I couldn't focus though because I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and surveyed my living mates. Bc and Qu were still locked in combat. Yu was resting on one of the high rises and Zz, Dg, and Ty were in a fierce basketball competition, Dg and Ty against Zz while Vb and Cc were cheering them on from the sidelines. I looked around and spotted Bx by the door leading to the game room. It turned out she was staring at me. When I caught her watching me, she quickly motioned me to go in the game room. I got up and made my way over there, ducking a flamethrower from Qu and nearly getting pummeled by Zz when the ball fell out of bounds. The only reason I even bothered was because of the look she gave me. There was a strange… color about it. I quickly entered the smaller room and she closed the door.

She sat on the pool table and I stood by the door. I crossed my arms.

"So I'm guessing you didn't want to get nailed at Chess…" She gave me a serious look, which was rare for her. I tensed up a bit because I knew she meant business and wanted a good deal from me.

She crossed her legs and said, "So what did the Doc want?" I rolled my eyes.

"He was just giving me my annual "Haven't gone completely insane" award. Been keepin up that record nicely. What did you think he wanted?" She shook her head at my uselessness.

"No one has ever been called out before. You also definitely didn't set up a counselor meeting with Steve; I was with him until breakfast. You also couldn't have set up a meeting any of the previous days as you would have been with him that same day. It is also very unlikely for you to have been with him for anger management problems because you have had very little interaction with the rest of us, giving you no reason for wanting anger management out of the blue without you having some type of recent outburst, which has not happened. Let me ask again; what did Steve want?"

I inwardly cursed myself as she was right on the dime and I had no explanations or excuses to give her. I continued my silent ranting and thought up something to tell her. Once I chose my words, I opened my eyes to see her expression had not faltered the slightest.

"I won't tell you what we talked about for now. Not just yet. Maybe tomorrow when we have time... But," I shot her a dangerous look, "only if you keep what you have figured out to yourself. Agreed?" She narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment, reminding me of me.

After some time, she said "Very well. I will keep to myself for now. But, tomorrow during our daily checkup, I will be expecting an answer." _Oh yes, you will get your answer, but definitely not during checkup,_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, it is settled then. Let's go. Any minute until-"A loud voice over the intercoms interrupted me.

"All subjects report to the testing room. At this time, all subjects report to the testing room."

"How convenient," I mumbled to myself before leaving the small room with Bx.

The testing room was just the lunch room, but someone comes in and removes the tables. In their place were our ten testers and various tools. They never talk to us, so we don't know anything about them or even their names. All we know is that they come in and perform the same tests over and over. Zz's doctor tests the strength of his rock plates, claws, and sees about how much he can easily lift, which is close to 1.5 tons. Qu's doctor uses thermometers to test his internal body temperature and average fire temperature, which his body temperature fairs around 200 Fahrenheit and his fire temperature around 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. Bc's doctor hooks her up to a special volt measurer to see her average electricity power, which is a consistent 50 milliamps. He also tests different materials on her claws, checking if they will latch on or not. Yu's doctor examines her feathers and wing span, while also checking her claws. Ty's doctor examines his special ears that allow extraordinary hearing under water, along with his special tail. He also takes a magnifying glass and observes three slits in his neck, which were his gills. Vb's doctor was the only female doctor and wasn't really much of a doctor at that. She was basically a special groomer and made sure that Vb was "Attractive" enough. Cc's doctor hooked her up to a special machine to test her psychic levels and also tested her ability with emotions. Dg was hooked up to a similar machine by his doctor, but instead of emotion testing, his doctor observed his blades and how the retract and extend. Bx's doctor tested her aura abilities and psychic abilities. My doctor tested my speed, which was an average of 250mph and tested how long I could keep my pace, which was about three hours, thirty minutes, and I only needed a short break before I could be back on my feet and running again. He also tested the strength of my claws and teeth by trying to scratch them with different minerals and he even put a few drops of different acids on my claws. He also occasionally tested my strength, and as it seems, I can lift about half a ton, but I almost killed myself when I did.

Our testing took a few hours. Once we were all finished, some before others, we were ordered back to our rooms for about thirty minutes before being called back out for dinner. All throughout this time, I was thinking about the escape plan and what the outside was like. Dinner took its usual course and took about twenty minutes. In that time, Ty challenged Qu to an arm wrestle, lost, Yu got raged when she got hit by parts of Zz's dinner, and I laughed at them from the side lines. The usual dinner. It was something I would miss, along with my special spot above the courts. Even as I finished my dinner and was called back to my room for bed, I was still deep in thought for what was going to happen that only me and Steve knew was going to happen. The only thing different about that night was the several quick glances Bx made my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Hasty Escape

My heart was racing at what was going to happen. Anticipation filled me to the brink, mixed with anxiety and angst. I couldn't even sleep. I just stayed straight awake in my bed thinking of all that could go wrong. But, all too soon, I knew it would be our time soon.

Breathing. My heavy breathing. I was going through the plan through my head so many times that my head started to spin. Any second these collars would fall off and I would need to quickly gather the others and explain what was happening. Then we would need to quickly break through and get outside. When we get outside-

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CLICK!*

Three quick beep and a click resounded and the collar fell off, stopping my thoughts in their tracks. I jumped to my feet. The sounds of several doors swishing open reverberated through the empty halls. I bolted out the door and ran into Zz's room and pulled him out of bed shouting "Get up!" as fast as I could. I did that nine more times and waited at the end of the hall impatiently. I heard several groans and questions but ignored them all until all of my living mates were around me.

"What the heck is going on Az?!" Shouted Zz. After that, they all started to bombard me with questions until I yelled shut up to all of them. They recoiled a bit and stepped back.

I cleared my throat and started my petty speech.

"Tonight is the night we are escaping." They all stared at me, mouths agape until they all shouted in synchronization "WHAT!" so loud it nearly made my ears bleed.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK FOR A MINUTE!" Seeing me yell like that made them all shut up and made some of them shudder slightly. Even Qu, Dg, and Zz faltered by my outburst. I cleared my voice once more, and then started speaking with more confidence.

"I know this is a shock to all of you, it was for me too, but this is really happening. We are getting out of this prison and going to the outside. Steve called me out earlier today and informed me of his crazy escape plan." At the mention of Steve, they all shared mummers of astonishment.

"He told me how we can get out of here, but we need everyone to help out and cooperate and we must work fast. I will explain more when we get outside, but, I am not forcing any of you into this and will hear you out if you choose not to follow through. Just know that this is and will be the only chance to ever get out of this cell. So let me ask now, is anyone not willing to follow through with this?" They each looked at one another and back at me, whispering to each other for a few moments. They each exchanged nods and Zz stepped up for the group.

"Az, I'm certain I am speaking for all of us when I say you are probably the strangest one of us all. We don't entirely know what is going on and we are not really certain about what you're saying." My hopes sunk as they exchanged nods of agreement at that last part.

"But," he added with a rash smirk, "I know that if there is even the slightest chance of getting out of here, I know that all of us would take it in a heartbeat."

My anticipations skyrocketed when they all nodded and echoed "Lead the way." I smiled a grin of pure joy, and then quickly dropped the smile when I realized what I was doing.

"Alright, let's get started." I turned and thought to myself _That was easier than I thought… Maybe there is hope for us after all…_

I led down the rest of the hall and put a large X on the wall with my claws.

"Alright, we will need to move fast and make sure no one is left behind. Zz, I need you to bust down this wall as fast as you can. Can you-"

"RAGH!" roared Zz as he appeared from nowhere and crashed right into the X with his entire body, hurtling through three feet of concrete wall.

"Mother MEW! Warn me next time!" He smiled at me as he crawled out of the rubble. He was about to say something, but a loud and I mean LOUD alarm rang though our ears.

"Ack! Never mind, let's just hurry on to the next wall!" We all ducked through the rubble and found ourselves in another hall, twice as long as the one we were in before. I waited for Vb, the last one in line, to emerge from the rubble before moving on. There were more doors in this one that led to who knows where, but there was not time to explore.

I ran ahead of our rouge group and down the hall to the wall. I slashed the wall, but my claws got stuck in the strange rubbery wall. By the time I pried my hand from the wall, the others caught up with me with shaky breaths.

"What do we do know?" asked Cc. I turned to them and talked fast, slurring some of my words.

"Zz, Vb, Yu, and Bc, stand back. Ty, you need to stand in front and blast the wall with water. Qu, you need to stand by him and hit the same place with a flame thrower. Bx, Dg, and Cc, each of you need to use your psychic powers to make sure none of us are burned by the boiling water. Each of you know what you have to do?" They all dipped their heads in agreement.

I stepped back by Vb as they went to work. Ty and Qu unleashed their attacks at the same time, turning the water into a scalding steam. When the steam hit the wall, it immediately started to melt away into molten goo. The molten goo got on the floor and tried to flow over onto us, but the three psychics managed to keep us safe.

After a few moments, there was a large enough space for us to all get through. The goo on the floor had already hardened over. I was the last of our group to get through. I ran ahead of the other group in the new hallway. It was even longer than the last hall. After we all reached the end, there was an odd looking glass wall and a metal wall just behind it. There were large electrical tubes and other things trailing along the tops and bottom of the metal wall. I heard Zz crack his…knuckles…? and walk forward, but I stopped him. I slammed be fist into the glass wall, shattering it, making a huge opening. I climbed through and plucked a hair from my head and threw it near the wall. It floated down and blew into the wall. There was a loud zap and sparks as the hair got zapped into dust. It was the electric wall.

I looked at the wires and tubes coming out of the wall and started to follow them. The group started to follow me too, but I stopped them. But then I had an idea. I looked around the corner and saw the guards that Steve mentioned surrounding a large metal door with an electrical lock on it. The human grunts were in full black attires and their faces were covered. They had their electrical batons and repel drawn. The Machamps behind them looked ready to pummel something. The Colossal ghosts behind them remained expressionless. I took a look at them and I hoped I was right. I went back around the corner to my group. They looked at me and were about to speak, but I held up one finger to my mouth to shush them. I pointed to Vb and motioned for her to follow me. I told her my plan into her ear and she smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I led her back around the corner and motioned for her to walk out. She smiled and bounced out around the corner, being immediately spotted by all of the guards. They surrounded her and were preparing to subdue her. She held up a single finger and twirled it in the air, then pointed to herself. She used follow me. She then smiled really big and winked at all six of them. Charm. They immediately stopped in their tracks. Then they fell to their knees. They tried to look away, but were frozen by her charm. Even the Golurk were affected. Thank Arceus.

She looked back to me and I nodded my head. I ran past Vb and the guards and kicked the door. It didn't budge. I kicked it again. Nothing. I threw a Shadow ball at it. The door flew off its reinforced hinges. Bingo.

I ran into the room and saw a big generator that looked more like a miniature bomb shelter. There was a large computer next to it. I never used one and I wasn't going to start. I flung a shadow ball at the computer, making it explode into a fiery explosion of sparks and metal. The generator kept running though. I looked at the thing and thought for a moment, and then I felt stupid. I charged another shadow ball. This time, I threw it at the cords coming out of the machine. The cords snapped, making the huge snapped cords go wild with crazy dangerous electrical energy. I backed out of the room just before one of the exposed zapped me. I nodded at Vb and we ran back over to the rest of the group.

As we turned the corner, I saw several bodies lying on the floor. More grunts, but these guys were unconscious. On the other side of the hall, Bx and Cc were holding at least a dozen grunts where they were with psychic. Vb was jumping from grunt to grunt, shocking them and knocking them over while Dg was knocking some on the back of the head. I looked at Zz and almost as if he read my mind, he threw himself into the metal wall, causing it to come tumbling down. As the wall fell, the sirens in the room got even louder. I hurried out the opening.

I had to stop. I blinked to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. My night vision let me see every detail, despite there being no sun.

It was the outside. The other nine followed out through the hole and stopped around me, squinting to see what I was seeing. There were plants of all kinds surrounding us. There were vines draping over trees that grew in all directions and there was tropical grass and big leafed plants everywhere. I heard crickets and heard the gentle sounds of a nearby stream. My rings pulsed a dim golden light. I heard someone shout that they went that way. That really killed my moment.

"We're free but not free yet!" I shouted to my group. "Follow my light on the ground and stick close! Yu, that means no flying for now! No exceptions now let's move!"

We sprint through the jungle, trying to make some distance between us and the facility. We had to duck and weave through natural obstacles.

"Az… please stop… for a moment!" Vb said between breaths. I looked back at my fellow mutants and saw the shape they were in. Yeah Zz, Yu, Dg, Qu, and Bx were managing to keep up, but Cc, Ty, Vb, and Bc weren't really cut out for running.

"THEY ARE DOWN THERE!" Shouted a voice. At the same time, a spotlight came on from a fifty foot tree. I cursed my natural glow and remembered what Steve said. Avoid the tall trees…

"Aww for crying out loud...! Dg you take Cc, Qu you get Vb, Zz let Ty on your back, Bc, you're with me!" I said, scooping up the Squirrel girl and continuing my sprint. At the same time, several other spotlights came on from other trees.

"Hide under the trees! Get out of the spotlights and keep running! Don't lose site of my glow!" I shouted. I started to hear Growlithes in the background barking. Our luck was really starting to bum me out.

"Someone get this thing off of me!" Zz shouted. I saw him running with me at my left. He was still running with Ty on his back, but there was a large Growlithe biting down on his leg. Ty couldn't blast it off from the angle he was.

"Are you kidding me…? Bc shock that thing!" I yelled, jumping over a fallen tree. I heard sparks and a yelp, but ignored it when I saw the beach ahead. I literally jumped through the trees and landed on the sand. I let Bc down and looked around the sand and saw it. There was a trail of crystal like rocks in the sand, reflecting in the glow of the full moon. I followed the trail and saw it led through to some kind of crevice in a sea bluff. I looked behind me to see nine figures trailing on to the beach.

"THROUGH HERE!" I shouted, and the silhouettes of the others started to show.

I ran ahead of them, squeezing through some tight areas in the narrow crevice. The narrow path way suddenly opened up when I entered what looked like a small port in the sea bluff. You could smell the salt water from in here. At the center of the room, there was a boat. It looked like something between a speed boat and a house boat, but not quite a ship. It was sitting on the water, facing an exit that was hidden in the bluff, leading out to open water.

I heard the others' footsteps as they echoed through the cave. I jumped up and onto the boat, causing it to rock slightly. I ran across the deck and found a door. I threw it open and found the captain's quarter like area. Near the front, there was a seat and a wheel. There was also a key ignition, which I turned. When I turned the key, I heard the rumble of the large motor and lights and radars all around me immediately flashed to life, including front lights. I'd be lying if I said it didn't daze me slightly. I then heard a thump noise on the ship. I looked out at a rear window and saw it was Yu carrying Ty. Bc came crawling up the edge. Yu flew back down and came back up with Vb and Bx. Dg jumped from the ground and onto the boat, carrying Cc bridal style. Qu jumped and clinged to the side then, hoisted himself up. Qu and Dg both reached over and heaved Zz up onto the deck. That was everyone. I ran back to the seat and grabbed the wheel. I'd never driven one before, but I guess I would have to learn.

I saw a pedal on the floor slammed my foot down on it, causing the entire boat to surge forward and out the cove, bounding out through the open ocean. I had no idea where we were heading or where to, but I knew I had to get away from this island. I started to hear some rumbling in the distance.

"Az there is trouble," Bx said coming into the room.

"There are at least a thirty speed boats headed our way. What do we do?" She asked, looking slightly pale. I got up and shoved her into the seat.

"Here you figure out how to work this thing," I said while closing the door behind me so she wouldn't complain. I headed over to the rear of the boat and saw the others standing over the edge railing, watching several lights in the distance getting closer. The wind whipped in my face and wind rushed through my ears. They were about 200 feet away and getting closer. I smiled.

"Let's have a shootout gallery!" I said, with a scary grin.

"Bc, you use your swift when they are at a distance and use electro ball if they get close. Ty, use your ice beam on the boats and use it on the water in front of them. Zz you summon rocks and use stealth rock and rock blast. Vb use hyper beam and swift on them. Dg, you can use ranged psycho cuts. Qu, use flamethrower and smog. Cc you use psychic to try and flip the boats. Yu try and see if you can summon a whirl wind of some kind." They were already on it before I could finish. I was kind of proud of them.

I joined them and started lobbing shadow ball at some of the boats. It was actually pretty fun. None of the boats seemed to have any weapons or Pokémon on them. It seemed kind of stupid. After we took down about two dozen speed boats, Yu came soaring through the clouds at top speeds in circles. In just a few seconds, the winds all around us whipped up and we had to shield our faces from water.

A few minutes later the miniature hurricane was gone. Yu landed, panting on the deck.

It was quiet.

Bx climbed out of the captain's quarters and joined us. We all exchanged glances at one another.

"Guys," Bx started, "I think we are… free."

We all looked at each other again, and then raised our fists and shouted. We were finally free. After all our lives, the impossible finally happened and we were free.

Sweet freedom at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Out with the old

After we were all finished with our cheering, hugs, pats on the back, and even tears, we all started to settle down. When I raced down the deck, Bx found out the boat had an auto pilot with a preset coordinate. I had no idea how she figured this out, but I think it may have been that Alakazam inside her. I laid down on the deck, flat on my back, and looked up at the full moon, basking in the light. The other guys joined me while the girls went through and explored the rest of the big boat. My rings were pulsing bright light and at that moment, my entire body felt light and powerful, like huge weights were taken off of my legs and I wasn't weighed down anymore. It felt so blissful that I thought I was dreaming.

"Hey guys check this out! There are boxes of clothes back here!" Vb said, coming out from the living quarters of the ship. I sat up and saw her, and then blinked to make sure it was really her. She wasn't wearing our usual attire. She was wearing a dress. It was a pink dress that frilled around the short sleeves and around the bottom of the dress. She had some of her cotton candy pink hair in a matching gathered ponytail, while two streams of her hair fell down the front of her shoulders. There was also a pink hair band that had slits where her ears came out. She wore pink socks that went up to her knees and wore pink slippers. She swished her tail and smiled.

"Vb…?" I heard Qu say. I don't blame him. She looked like a different person.

"I know, she is cute isn't she? I did her hair." Cc said, smiling and coming out from behind her.

I raised my eyebrow when I saw her. She had a green gown top around her waist that went up to her shoulders. At the bottom of the corset like dress, a pale white gown that split down the center started to flow out from under the top of the dress. She had matching white tights under it and had on some type of tall white shoes. They were something between a high heel, slipper, and boot. She was also wearing long, green, ball gown gloves that went almost all the way to her shoulders. There were slits in the front and back of the dress where her red spike shot out. I had to rub my eyes and look to make sure she wasn't really a Gardevoir.

"We're finished changing," Yu said, stepping out of the dressing room, followed by Bc and Bx.

Yu had her long red and brown hair glossed back and brushed all the way down to her ankles. There were brown, red, and light brown beads trailing down three strands of hair, down the front of her right shoulder. There were two strands of the same beads one two strands of her hair on her left shoulder. She wore light brown, leather, skin tight shirt. On the tips of the shirt, there was a feather like fringe of browns and red. There were no sleeves, but she had some red, brown, and light brown bracelets on both arms. She also had on light brown, cargo pants and boots on her feet. Her wings were folded back, making her look like an angel. Her talons even looked like they were sharpened and polished.

Bc had on a plain Blue-T under a very furry hoodie. There were slits at the hood where her ears came out, looking as if they were a part of the jacket itself. There was fluff around the cuffs of the wrists and all around the inside of the hood. She had on light blue jeans and tall, winter boots. The boots had matching blue fluff around the tops and sides of it. I also noticed that the bottoms of her boots looked different. They looked like they had some type of grips designed into them. Her large tail also fell out from under the back of her jacket somewhere.

Bx looked the strangest too me. Her cotton wispy hair fell onto her shoulders and around her back. She had on some type of baggy shawl shirt. Her shoulders were exposed, but the sleeves and top were connected. The arms drooped down, looking way too big on her. The shirt looked like some type of pink feather silk. Speaking of which, it had a large feather design woven into it. She was wearing jeans similar to what Bc was wearing, but Bx had hers rolled up at the bottom, so that they were shorter and she wouldn't step on them. She was wearing some type of shoes that looked kind of like sneakers that were crossed with sandals. Her tail flicked back and forward behind her.

I did a double take on the girls. It was really freaky too. They looked like regular girls. Well minus Cc's spike. And their ears ears. And their tails. And Yu's wings. And Bx's head jewel. And the completely strange clothes. Ok you know, scratch what I said; they just look… cute I suppose. Well, as cute as five abnormalities of nature can be.

…

I just thought that they were cute.

…

...Creepy.

The guys and I exchanged looks in the dark. From the looks on each other's faces, they thought the same thing I did.

"You guys look great." Dg said from my left. Ty and Qu shook their heads in agreement and Zz just grunted but you could tell he was interested. The girls each seemed to smile in their own ways and their faces flushed in the dark at the compliment.

"This boat is bigger than it looks." Bc started. "It's pretty tight, but there are three floors. Our rooms are on the first floor. You guys' are on the 2nd, and there is a kitchen and storage room in the bottom."

"So that means were getting new clothes too…?" Ty said, looking at what he was wearing.

"It would seem so," I said jumping to my feet and brushing past the girls. "Let's go see what fits our personas."

Twenty minutes later and we were all changed and gathered back on the deck. I think that some of us at least looked a little bit more… casual. Some of us.

Ty looked the most normal. He was wearing a skin tight blue shirt. It had some kind of crest design on it and it looked like it was made of some type of water proof silk. He had on a thin hoodie that went over his head and had slits in it to show his ears. He had on a pair of white, baggy, water shorts with the same blue crest design on them. He also had on a pair of dark blue sneakers and white socks. His tail came out the back of his shorts.

Zz had on a sleeveless brown tank top. He wore a camouflage hoodie that was zipped up almost all the way. He also had on a pair of matching camouflage cargo pants. He had on a pair of combat boots. He had his claws jagged, but sharpened, giving them a deadly gleam in the dark.

Qu had on a metal beanie. Metal. There was metal plating around it, but there were slits between the metal. His horns shot out of two of these openings. He wore a leather trench coat jacket and black T with a gloomy ghastly on it. There were bone two bone like stripes that stuck out the back of the jacket. There was DOOM stitched into the back with creepy letters. He wore two bone-like bracelets on his arms. He had on a pair of very dark brown pants, almost black, that went down his legs. He had on a pair of tall, leather combat boots. There were bone-like rings around the tops of the boots. His claws were sharpened and polished, making the almost appear to glow in the moonlight. His tail swished back and forth intimately behind him.

Dg had on attire that looked like the complete opposite to what Qu wore. He had on a, get this, white fedora. His back head Mohawk came out the fedora. He had on a long, white trench coat that had a collar that went around his neck. The coat was also long enough that it went down to his ankles. The trench coat had very big and loose sleeves. At the elbows of the sleeves were zippers, meaning he could unzip them in combat and extend his blades. He had on a white T and white pants. The pants went over what I think were white boots, similar to Qu and Zz's. His red spike came out the back of the Trench coat and out the front of the white T. I made a mental note to start calling him "The White Knight" and I had a feeling Ty had already thought of that one.

I had on something that made me feel... Out of place.

It was a cloak with a simple gold latch. It was a black leather cloak that went a little past my waist. It had no arm holes, so it went over my arms and the cloak managed to hide the glowing circle on my head. Under the cloak I was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt. The only thing was that there were golden circles around the cuffs of the shirt. I had on a pair of black cargo pants with several pockets and zippers, but the pants had golden circles around the bottoms of them, just like with the shirt. I was also wearing a pair of strange, black, tight shoes. They looked like tennis shoes, but they had strange padded insides yet very stiff and strong soles. They were meant for hard running. Plus, I bet if I kicked someone while wearing these, they wouldn't be getting back up. There was also an opening in the pants where my tail came out of. This cloak was also specially designed for me. It had two zippers at the top of the hood. If I wanted, I could zip them up and let my ears fall down the sides of my face. At the moment though, I had them unzipped and had my ears sticking out.

"This feels ridiculous…" Dg said through a sigh, while also looking at his self.

"I kind of like it." Ty said with a smile.

"What's up with the White knight's outfit…?" Zz said, chuckling malevolently and pointing a claw at Dg.

"Oh haha!" Dg said, not so playfully punching Zz in the stomach.

"I feel like I'm in the wrong time era…" I said. "I'm wearing a feaking cloak. Why can't I get a hoodie like you guys?"

"Aww," Yu said patting me on the back, "but it hides that scary face and makes you look a bit less like you want to hurt someone!"

I sighed. "Speak for yourself." I said, while sitting down against the safety railings of the boat.

The others sat down around the sides and joined me.

"Guy's is this for real?" Qu said with a smile in his voice, which was rarer than a blue moon. "Is this really happening? I feel like I'm still asleep in that white room."

"It does kind of feel like that," Vb inquired.

"Agreed." Bc said. "But I hope I'm not sleeping. And If I am, I hope this dream never ends. Right Cc? Hey where did Cc go?"

I looked around us for a second and saw that Bx and Cc had disappeared. I tensed up and remembered we might still be in danger of being caught.

"Right here!" Cc piped, coming out from below deck with ten plates hovering around her.

"We went down deck to get us some snacks," Bx said coming out from behind her with ten cans, which I assumed were drinks, levitating around her.

"You know I am hungry now that the action has died…" Dg said taking a plate and can.

"What are these cans?" Ty said while turning his around in his hands.

"They are some kind of a drink. You open it like this," Bx said while putting her fingers on the top and pulling some tab. It made a pop and fizzy noise.

"Can someone open ours?" Zz and Yu said, holding up their cans.

"Hey White Knight are you gonna eat your Sitrus berries?" Ty said.

"You can have them all if you never call me that again."

"You couldn't pay me enough to stop calling you that."

Everyone laughed except for me. I swished my can around and drowned out their small talk. I inhaled the air. This was really happening? We were really out of our prison? After countless years in the same boxed in area, we were finally out in less than a few hours? Was this for real? Were we in the clear?

I shook my head. Of course we weren't in the clear.

But…

I took a look around at the faces of my fellow mutants.

…They were all happy and smiling.

I didn't know why, but for some reason, at that very moment in time, I really saw them as friends. It made me feel… happy.

"What if their happiness was lost?"

I tensed up and looked around, trying to figure out who said that.

"What if their happiness was lost?" The voice repeated.

Who the heck is saying this? I looked around and saw the group was talking with one another and they were laughing and having a good time. They weren't talking to me.

"What if their happiness was taken?" The voice pressed on.

This voice is in my head…?

"What is this? Who are you?" I thought.

The voice was silent.

"One of you is injured," the voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

"The girl is injured. She is hiding it. There is a medic kit in the kitchen. She needs help."

The girl? I don't know why, but I immediately looked at Bx. She was laughing with Bc about something Yu said. She was sitting on her knees. But... she was at a slightly weird angle. It was almost as if… she had no weight on her left leg. I took a big swig of my fizzy drink and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." I said.

"Ok but when you get back I wanna have a match." Qu said with a malicious edge in his voice.

"Yeah yeah. I got you." I said before going down the deck. I closed the door behind me and looked down the empty hall.

"What are you voice? Are you some kind of disease in my brain? Are you someone using telepathy or something?"

The voice was silent. Of course it was.

I walked down the hall and went down the steps. I then turned around and took more steps down to a kitchen area. By the sink was a large medic kit. It had a red cross on it and it was made by some company called 'Chancee Co.' and it had a Chancy with a nurse hat on the front. I grabbed it off the latch it was on and headed into my small room. The room was small and only had a small cot, a small nightstand with a lamp on it, a box of clothes by the bed, and a porthole behind the bed. I put the medic box inside the top drawer and went back upstairs.

When I opened the door, Qu cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"Maybe in a bit Qu. Have a round with Dg. I need to talk to Bx for a sec." I said looking at Bx. She turned her head to me and cocked her head to the side and gave me a childish smile.

"Bx, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you for a sec down stairs."

"Sure!" She smiled and jumped to her feet. I watched her and saw her only use her right leg, but she kept her left leg touching the floor, making it look like she used both of her legs. I went inside and down the hall and she followed me. I climbed down the steps and went into my room. She looked at me for a moment and paused before she followed me in.

It was a small room, so I stood in the corner by the dresser.

"Sit down on the bed." I told her.

She gave me another weird look before sitting down on my bed. I took off my hood and leaned back against the wall.

"So what's on your mind?" She said, while giving me her signature little kid smile. I narrowed my eyes on her and was silent for a moment.

"If a small child was playing in the park and fell down and broke her arm, do you think she would tell her father she was hurt or keep it secret?"

She looked dumbfounded and anxious at the same time.

"What are you talking about? Is that some kind of riddle or something?" She said while giving me a controlled smile.

I narrowed my eyes on her even further. I looked at her for a moment. I then suddenly got down on one knee and lifted her left pant leg. She had a dark bruise on her ankle. She shoved me away.

"I umm…" she stammered.

"You got hurt getting here and said nothing to none of us. It was because you didn't want to worry anyone. Or it was because you didn't want to cause anyone trouble. Either way you put up with this pain as some kind of pride thing. Tell me I'm wrong."

She looked away and started to turn red in embarrassment.

"That's what I thought. You need to say something next time because you're gonna cause more trouble if you don't." I said, pulling my drawer open and taking the medic kit out. I got down on my knee and opened it.

There were bandages, bottles, syringes, gauze, medic tape, and ointments. It was like a doctor's station in a box. I looked through the ointments and found something that said pain relief; cuts, bruises, and burns. I put some on a square piece of gauze and lifted up her pant leg and rubbed it on the wound. She let out a wince, but then she let out a moan of relief. I took clean gauze and put it on the bruise with the medical tape. I then took a strip of bandage and wrapped it around her ankle, but not too tight. I tucked the bandage in itself, holding its self in place, than pulled back down her pant leg carefully.

"There. You should be fine in a few days, but try to keep off it for a while." I got to my feet and reached out to her with my hand.

"Come on. Let's get back up there before someone starts making misunderstandings about us being down here by ourselves." She looked at my hand, and then she looked away and grabbed it as I lifted her off the bed. She was silent the entire time. For once.

"Handled like the true leader you were meant to be." The voice in my head said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hexy

When we got back up to the top, the rest of the group was completely silent.

"What's up guys?" Bx said to them. They looked at her, and then they fixed their gazes at me.

"What is it?" I said looking between their faces, slightly worried at how quiet they were being.

"It's just…" Yu started, and then stopped as if thinking of what to say next.

"We don't know what to do now," Vb finished. The other's nodded in agreement. Bx also started to give me the same look that they were.

"I think I get what they mean, and I sort of know what they are feeling. We have been living in that boxed off area for so long doing nothing at all. Now that we are out, it feels like the world is too big and we have no clue what to do now." Bx said, the rest of the mutants symphonically nodding their heads in agreement under the light of the moon. A gust of sea wind picked up, so I pulled up my hood and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Not one of us said anything for at least a full five minutes, which were the longest minutes of my life. Then I let out a sigh, getting their attentions.

"You guys kinda disappoint me." I said with a small chuckle. They each looked at me like I was crazy. I leaned back against the rails and looked up at the bright moon.

"Who cares if we did nothing all our lives? Who cares if we were finally let out of that facility after all our years? What matters is what we choose to do now."

"But what do we do?" Qu amazingly said, actually sharing his thoughts. I let out another small laugh.

"What do we do, huh?" I repeated. "We can do whatever we want. No one is going to lock us away and no one is going to be able to stop us. We can get out there and do whatever calls out to us!"

"But how can you be so sure that we aren't still being followed?" Bc said, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well to be honest-huh?" I said, feeling something in my pocket. I pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"What's that?" Dg said, squinting in the moonlight. I turned over the piece of paper in my hands a few times and opened it up. It is a hastily written note. I read it out loud.

_"__Dear subjects,_

_If you are reading this, than thank all the legends you made it out. I don't have much time, but I will explain as much as I can right now._

_If you managed to get the auto pilot working, you are on your way to Unova's capital city, Castillia city. You all need to blend in to the best of your abilities. All ten of you will be passing off as Pokemon cosplayers. They are fairly common enough in Castillia that ten more shouldn't stick out very much, but do try to keep a low profile for a while. I would suggest changing your names as well._

_I suggest you get to know people. The more people you get connections with, the more allies you can gain. You will want as many of them as you can in the long run, as you are all still not in the clear yet. I already have the perfect ally for you. His name is Jax Halber. Find him and tell him that the freshmen with four eyes sent you. He will know what it means. He should be able to help you and your group greatly._

_On a side note, there is 100,000 yen and a special device in each one of your dressers. Spend the money wisely, but I would suggest getting jobs in the long run. Also, learn to use the device's I gave each of you. Bc should be able to recharge them once they die out, so don't worry._

_Please know that it may take some time before I can find your group safely. I have to clear up some things. I suggest that you get accustomed to the city. Fit in to the best of your abilities and live well. _

_Farewell for now,_

_Jak Norse"_

Once I finished, I looked back up at my group. They each had mixed expressions. But there was someone missing.

"Ty?" I said, looking again for him. The door below deck suddenly opened up. He was holding something in his arms.

"Right here," he said, tossing some wires and strange boxes to each of us. I caught mine. It was a sleek, thin box with cord coming out of the top. There was a strange bracket at the end of the cords with padding on it. I was pretty sure that these were headphones. I turned the sleek box over a few times in my hand. My finger brushed against a switch on the side, making the screen flash on. The words My-Pod flashed across the screen, and an Umbreon walked out the corner of the screen and sat down.

I blinked and looked at it for a moment. I looked back to my group to see them in the same state as me, except they had different Pokémon on the covers of theirs.

"Guys, put the headphones on." Bc said, who already had hers on. I picked up my headphones and held one side up to my ears.

"Thank Arceus someone in your group knows what they are doing…" I heard a voice say through the speaker. It was in Pokémon tongue. I looked around for a second.

"Down here, Einstein," the voice said again. I looked back at the screen and saw the Umbreon looking at me with a bored expression.

"That was you?" I said, looking at the box.

"Unfortunately…" he said, leaning his head against the edge of the screen. I had to pause for a second.

"So are you gonna sit there with your mouth agape or ask me what's up?" he said, looking back at me with bored eyes. This thing was kind of annoying.

"Ok. What's up?"

"Glad you asked!" He said putting on fake enthusiasm. He stood up and did a small bow.

"The name is Hexy. I am your Alf."

"Let me stop you right there. Alf?" The Umbreon stopped for a moment and looked annoyed.

"Alf. It is code name for Artificial Life Form."

"Artificial life form…" I said out loud to myself. The Umbreon started to continue on.

"I am here to help you on your journey. You know, give you advice on the obvious, scold you when you steal, interrupt you when in combat to say something unrelated… You know things a babysitter would do." I narrowed my eyes on the Umbreon. He narrowed his eyes back at me. I blinked. He blinked as well.

"You can see me?" I said to the box.

"I've got two eyes, don't I?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, but… You know never mind. So you're like a guide or something?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah… That Jak guy made me to help you out."

"Wait, who is this Jak exactly?" He narrowed his eyes on me again.

"You know who Jak is. Oh, I'm sorry; I meant Steve… Seriously… I could think of… 128 million different names…" I looked at the box and raised an eyebrow.

"I have access to the internet…" he said rolling his red eyes.

"Ok… So," I said rubbing my temple, "besides the evident advice, what else are you good for?"

"Well I can tell you just about everything about the world and can let you access the internet… Ugh… I can also communicate with the other Alf's and you can talk to your friends or whatever through me. Let's see… I can play some mean music and some games when you are bored…" I rolled my eyes.

"Is that it?" He rubbed his chin with his paw. He then leaned forward a little bit.

"Don't tell the others," he said in a hushed voice, as if someone were listening,"but I can also do this." Once he said that, the entire screen went black.

"Take a look," I heard Hexy's voice, but didn't see him. I took a closer look. I saw grey outlines on the screen. There were also nine flashing lights all around in a circle. There was a compass at the corner of the screen along with a bunch of flashing numbers.

"Jak spent an extra-long time on me. Leader's privileges; you get a tracker for all of your friends' My-Pods. As long as your friends have their My-Pod with them, on or not, then I can track them anywhere on the world." He said with a bit of smugness.

"Anyways, now you know what I can do. So, just call my name and turn me on when you need something." Before I could respond, the screen flashed off.

I blinked and then looked back up.

"That was pretty… interesting." Dg said.

"These things are incredible…" Yu spoke with wonder, clutching her headphones in one claw and the box in the other.

"So," I said, putting my headphones around my neck and the My-Pod in my pocket," going back to the topic on the letter, I see we need to have new names to fit in." I said looking between my fellow hybrids. "I think we should all name ourselves and get used to it."

"Ooooh! I wanna be Vesta!" Vb said, her eyes lighting up.

"I like that name! I think I'll be… Clair." Cc said.

"Dibs on Tike!" Ty said jumping up.

"I've got Daniel." Dg said, fist bumping Ty, _ahem,_ _Tike_.

"I wanna be called Lil' Blue." Bc said.

"I'm gonna be Zain." Zz said.

"I'll stick with Que." Qu said. Normally, we would call hum Q-U though. So, saying them at the same time for once was a bit strange.

"I like Yin." Yu said.

"I would like to be known as Bell." Bx said.

"Alright. I guess I'll be…Avalon." I said, finishing off all of our new names. We all said each other's names few times. After a bit more snacks and goofing off, my fellow members started becoming tired. I was pretty tired myself.

"Alright, alright, we have had our fun, but it has gotten late," I said, looking towards the moon again. "Everyone get to bed and get some sleep. We have got a big day tomorrow. I will stay in the captain's deck tonight."

"You know," Vb said through a yawn, "I think I could go for a cat nap…"

"Yeah, I am pretty beat from running around all day…" Zz said, making his way to the door. After we said our goodnights, they disappeared under the deck. I jumped on top of the sundeck above the control area and sat down, my legs dangling off the front of the ship. I felt the wind whip by me, flinging my hood and tussling my hair. I drooped my ears flat on my face. I slipped on my headphones over my ears and turned that My-pod on.

"What is it?" Hexy said, giving me his usual look.

"You said you could play some music?" The Umbreon nodded. "It's going to be a long trip, so I'll take you up on your offer." He gave me a strange look.

"I didn't think you would take me seriously. Got any preferences?" I just shrugged.

"Just play me a mix of whatever you recommend." He seemed to brighten up a little bit.

"Mk. Just know that I've got a lot of music on me…" he said before I started to hear some song play through my ears.

I sat down there listening to several different songs for a few minutes, drifting away in the music and the soft vibration the boat hummed. After a song I was listening to ended, a light flicked on behind me. Hexy paused the music. I glanced behind me to see Que holding two glass cups in his hands. I caught a whiff of something strong in the air. Que flicked his head toward himself. I got the message and jumped down. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was thirsty. I made some weird drink with some stuff in that kitchen. It's bitter as heck. I thought you might like some?" he said, raising one of the glasses. I shrugged and took the glass.

"Thanks." I sniffed the black, steaming liquid. It had a hot, strong, bitter smell to it. It woke me up just by a little whiff of it. "Smells great. Cheers," I said, clinking my glass with his. I took a swig of the burning drink. It was bitterer than it smelled, and it made my taste buds spiral. It felt warm going down. I could feel myself become tingly as my rings pulsed light brighter for a moment.

"Dang. That's got a kick to it. What do you call this?" I said, taking another sip.

"It's something called coffee. I found it in the kitchen. I knew me and you would like it just from the scent of it."

"It's absolutely revolting." I took another drink. He took another sip as well.

"Yep. This is the best thing in the world." We both smirked at our inside joke. Me and him were the only ones in the group who could stomach bitter things. They tasted just fine by us.

So, that is basically how the next few minutes were. Me and Que just standing there, drinking our black health down in silence.

"So Que," I said, emptying my cup in one final gulp, "what's on your mind?" He grinned, letting you see both rows of his long, deadly looking teeth. They glistened with power in this moonlight.

"Sharp as ever Az- I mean Avalon." I gave him a look. He was showing affection. Something was up.

"Something is on my mind that I didn't feel like saying in front of the others." His expression turned serious. I gave him my full attention.

"Back at the facility, in all of the confusion you said that Steve called you out and you formed this plan with him. Why didn't you tell any of us about it?" I was not expecting this.

"Honestly? I wanted to tell you guys, and I had no reason not to tell you. In fact, I think you guys had a right to know. The only reason I didn't tell you guys about the escape was because Steve told me not to. I was afraid that if I said something about it beforehand, the escape would be called off or something." Que nodded his head in understanding.

"Was that your only question?" He shook his head.

"There was one more thing, though it's not really a question. You know, you are our leader, right?" I blinked.

"Yeah… I guess I am." I let out a small chuckle. "It sounds weird when someone says it though."

"Well I want you to know something. So far, I think that you are a great leader. You are the strongest one of us and most mentally capable for the role. But, I just want you to know that if something ever happened to you, the rest of us will do whatever is right." I raised my eyebrow. This was a side of Que that even I have never seen.

"Just know," he said, continuing on, "if something ever happens, I will help make sure that the rest of us stay on track." At that, he gave me a small nod, took our cups, then disappeared down deck. Suddenly, the My-Pod in my pocket vibrated. I took it out and put back on my headphones. Hexy stared at me for a few seconds.

"In case of events, Bx had the makings of a leader. Qu has that same potential." I blinked and stared at the device. Before I could say anything, the music flashed back to life, scaring me. I sighed and opened the door to the steering wheel. I closed the door and leaned back in the leather chair.

"Leader, huh?" I said out loud.

"Yes. You are leader of your pack, Avalon." The voice in my head decided to chime in. I took off the headphones for a moment.

"So what's the occasion, oh mighty voice?" I thought. The voice was silent.

"Good luck," the voice said before disappearing into the back of my head somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stealth like a Boss

_'__THUD.'_

The sudden noise jolted me awake. I was immediately up and on my feet, looking for the threat.

"Ack!" I had to put my hands over my eyes because the sunlight blinded my sensitive eyes. Wait sunlight?

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the large window. I held in a gasp. The large boat was docked at a port. The boat made a few more thud noises as it bumped against a large wooden dock.

I could hear voices and see Wingull flying. There were people on a nearby beach. Regular people. I had to rub my eyes again, not because I had fallen asleep, but because I was seeing real people. As in not mutated people with big ears and claws for hands and tails. I blinked and realized that I fit the profile I just described. I then realized I had to get the others up.

I lifted up my hood and stretched, then went out the door. I had to shield my eyes more. The sun was intense here. It reflected off the waves and water, making my eyes light up. I could feel the warm light heat me up under my cloak. This sun wasn't all it is cracked up to be. Maybe it was cause I was a dark type. But whatever…

I walked over and beat the deck door really hard.

"Everyone wake up! We are there!" They were at and out the door before I could even say anything. I had to back away so I didn't get slammed by the door.

"I can't believe we get to see a real city!" Vesta said.

"Well let's go!" Clair said, pulling on her, starting to get jumping off the boat. The rest of them followed suit.

"Hold it." I said, stepping over blocking them.

"What? Come on Az, what is it?" Zain said. I narrowed my eyes on him, making him sink back a little.

"Out here, my name is Avalon. And we are different. We can just start waltzing out there like we are walking in a winter wonderland," I said, pointing out to the skyscrapers towering over the city. "Those are normal people out there and this is their city. We can't just go flaunting around out there. We need to blend in."

"And how do you propose we deal with the bird family?" He said, pointing to Yin and Zain.

"I thought about that a lot last night. Zain, do you have a spare hoodie?"

"Yeah but-"

"Go get it." He paused and grunted for a second. He then reluctantly went back down deck. When he came back a minute later, he had a camouflage hoodie that looked just like the one he was wearing, but it had lighter colored patterns.

"Good. Yin, can you fold your wings around your torso?" She looked at me, then extended a wing.

"Hmm…" She said, flexing her long wings a little. She somehow folded her wings a strange way under her arms and managed to wrap them flat around her chest. I took the hoodie from Zain and threw it over Yin. She managed to fit her claws through the arm holes. I zipped up the jacket, being mindful of her large feathers, and pulled down her hood so her hair came out.

"Now put your hands in the hoodie pockets. Zain, you do it to." They did as they were told. I stepped back and took a look at them. They looked like a pair of army children, but they looked normal to say the least.

"I feel like an oven roast." Yin said, shuffling a bit inside the bulky jacket.

"Now that's that problem is settled, can we please go?" Vesta said, biting her lip and shuffling in spot. Her tailed swished anxiously behind her.

"No." Her and some of the others grunted and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but what is it now mother?" Tike said. I stepped back and looked at the group. I studied each one of them for a moment.

"I need to set us some ground rules first. Rule one: no using your powers in front of others unless you absolutely need to. You can use them freely though if you are out of sight of others. Rule two: don't tell anyone we are hybrids unless I meet with that person first. We need to be careful about who we trust. If someone finds out you are a hybrid, bring them to the docks. We'll see what happens then. Also, see if you can figure anything about this Jax Halber from the letter. Rule three: if you are attacked by someone who could be one of…"them", then launch your signature attack straight in the air. If you see one of us do this, you are immediately to go assist them. Rule four…"

"How many rules are there?" Blue said, rolling her eyes. I ignored her.

"…No flicking your tail, no twitching your ears, and no starting fights. That means you Daniel. I don't care if they spilled Cool Aid all over your canvas clothes." He lowered his eyes and kicked the floor a little. "But I do give you permission to punch their face if they swing at you." He grinned a bit at that and clenched his hand. "Rule five: be back by 12 midnight. If you're not back by then, we are tearing through the city until we find you. You will inform me if you have something to do after twelve. All of you got these rules in your heads?" I got several yes and nods of the heads. I handed them each 10,000 yen.

"In that case, I want you each to have a good time. Don't spend it all at once." At that, eight mutants jumped over the edge of the ship and practically ran their separate ways. Before they were out of range, I also added, "Be back here at 4 noon! We will meet up for lunch!"

I leaned against the rails and looked at my counter partner from the corner of my eyes.

"So why aren't you going crazy? City sickness?" She looked down, smiling and shaking her head. I looked at her for a moment.

"You can't jump down because of your leg right?"

"Yeah…" she said, shifting uncomfortably. I just sighed and scooped her off her feet.

"What are you-EEP!" she said as I jumped down the boat and onto the deck with her in my arms. I sat her down.

"Have fun," I said as I nodded and started to walk away.

"Az," she said. I turned around and gave her a look.

"…Avalon…Well…Never mind…" she said looking away. I looked at her for a minute. I then shrugged and started walking in a random direction.

_A few hours later…_

I gazed off the edge of Skyarrow bridge and sighed. It was nice now. The sun had toned down a bit and my eyes have started adjusting to these light levels. Now I could enjoy the amazing scenery. It was nice, feeling the breeze on your skin. The suns warmth has also started to grow on me. This bridge was my favorite spot here so far. But the best part was…

I smiled and swung my legs off the edge.

…there were no people here.

I pulled out the square device and put on my headphones.

"Hexy. Could you play that same mix you were last night? It's starting to grow on me."

"Hehe. I knew it would." He said before the music started playing. Feeling invigorated by the music, I stood up and jumped onto the steel support ropes that held up the bridge. It turns out that the Rapidash and Blaziken inside of me not only affected my speed. As it turns out, Blaziken can also easily land a 30 story jump. I can do almost twice that. And it is the best.

I started running along the steel cables. I jumped from cable to cable, balancing my weight against the wind. I jumped dead on the center of the large pillar at the center of the bridge and balanced on it. I could feel the wind blast through me with a cool rush. I had no fears of falling. My legs are powerful. I could jump from here to the floor and land on my feet, perfectly fine. And that is just what I did.

As I felt a gust of wind blow at me from behind, I jumped with the gust and felt as though I was flying. And it felt amazing. I bet it was how Yin felt.

I saw the floor quickly rushing to me. I felt adrenaline rush through my systems, fear telling me what would happen if I didn't get the landing perfectly. It was incredible.

My feet hit the floor with a loud bang. I felt a shock through my legs at the impact. Then I stood back up and started running down the empty bridge. I couldn't care if I was the only one in the world.

This place… The outside… It was all just so amazing. I wouldn't be able to go back to where we were living before. Not even if the shot me with sedatives.

I ran for who knows how long. All I know was that this was the time of my life. But, the music suddenly stopped. I almost didn't notice.

Almost.

I skidded to a stop.

"Hexy? What's up? Ran out of battery?" I pulled out the square and looked at it.

"Do you hear that?" He said, looking around. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he could have possibly heard. But then my ears twitched as I heard it too. It was distant, but my keen ears heard it.

"…Help!"

Without thinking, I ran towards the direction of the scream as fast as I could. And let me tell you, I could run fast.

"Help!" I heard it again, closer this time. I high tailed it off the bridge and back to the city. I jumped to a small building and started hopping buildings down an ally.

"Get away!" screamed a terrified girl. It was right below me. I peered over the edge and saw a girl cornered in the alley. There were two Scrafty and two burly men there. One had a pipe and the other had a bat. It wasn't the guys there that caught my eye. It was the girl. She had Espeon ears and tail. For a split second, I thought she was Bell. But, a second glance and whiff of her smell easily told me that she was not. Plus, you could see where the tail and ears connected to her jacket.

"He ha. Trapped like a rat. Didn't think it would be this easy getting her." One of them said.

"Get away from me you creeps! Don't you know who I am?" she yelled, trying to sound strong.

"Yeah. We know exactly who you are. We also know how much you're worth. Heh." The other one said. They each got a little closer to her. I'd seen enough. I sighed a little.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" I whispered to myself under my breath. I jumped down from the building I was on, landing right between all five of them.

"Wha-who the heck are you?" the guy with the pipe said.

"I'm someone who is against violence, yet is so prone to it. And I'm going to have to ask you gents and your Pokémon to back down now." I said, my rings pulsing impulsively (no pun intended).

"HA! Look at this! Must be her boyfriend! Even got matching outfits! Haha!" They all, even the Scrafty, laughed at this. It just annoyed me.

"Who are you?" The girl behind me whispered while the buffoons were distracted. I just looked at her and wondered whether or not I should say anything.

"Well we are after the girl, so just get out of here before we beat you kid." The guy with the bat said.

"_Yeah. You're such an idiot for getting in other people's business." _One of the Scrafty said to me. I looked straight at him in his eyes.

"You're such an idiot for insulting me." The Scrafty's eyes widened.

"_Did you just-_" I held up a Shadow ball and grinned, showing all of my razor teeth, making him stop talking.

"I did." I said, lobbing the ball right at him. The two loons and other Scrafty were absolutely in shock. I used that to my advantage. I spun around at the other Scrafty and threw several materialized Trump Cards at him, making him fly back. The two guys regained some of their senses and both swung at me from different angles. I caught the bat in one hand and the thin pipe in the other.

"What is this guy!?" One of them said, exasperated. I yanked their weapons out of their hands. I held them out in front of me and with one swift knee kick, smashed them both in half. I grabbed the guy on the left by his neck and slammed him to the floor. The other guy came at me from behind, trying to tackle me. I sent a sudden back kick to him in the gut. He let out a painful wheeze and fell to the floor. Then I drop kicked the guy who I threw to the floor for good measures. They were all unconscious. I turned to the girl, who looked at me wide eyed. I was about to say something, but I heard the screeching of tire wheels and the sounds of sirens in the nearby distance.

"What are you…" she said, out of breath. I looked at her. She had short, brown hair and hazel eyes, along with slender features. She was wearing a watch. My sharp eyes let me read 3:47. I gave her one last look, then jumped back up the building I came down from.

"Be more careful." was all I said to her. I then jumped low on the buildings back to the docks.

"Hehe. You broke rule one and four." I heard Hexy say.

"Shut up before I drop you in the toilet," I growled to the computer.

On my way back to the boat, I cursed myself for using my powers the same day I told the others not to. I just hope they don't find out about it.

When I got to the boat, I wasn't surprised to see that the others were still not there. I hopped onto the boat and sat near the edge of it.

"Hexy, what time is it?"

"Ehm… 4:01Pm Unova time." He said after a moment. I sighed.

"I guess I will wait a bit. Turn back on the music."

After about five minutes of waiting, my crowd of mutants finally came back in one small mass. Vesta had on a pink, fringed scarf that matched her dress. Bell had on a light pink sun hat that fit her so perfecly. Her ears drooped down the sides of her face. Tike's hair was a bit wet. Zain was also chewing on some strange rock. They all had strange looks. They were happy, but they looked… almost anxious. I put my headphones around my neck and jumped down.

"So how was your day in the big city?" I got a mixture of different answers, but all together it was pretty good. I expected them to be more happy, but I just shrugged it off.

"Well it's about time for lunch. Anyone know any dark restaurants?"

"Ooh! Oooh! Pick me!" Vesta said raising her hand and jumping up like a little kid. Well, she really was a little kid in a fifteen year old body.

"Yes, the cat women in the back?"

"Let's eat at Meg's Bistro!" she said with a smile. And at that, we followed the energetic cat girl across the city to the eatery.

_Thirty minutes of walking later…_

I blinked to take in the scene. We had walked into some Avenue mall place. Let me tell you, that place is freaking amazing.

There were lights and shops everywhere. The inside of this place was huge. There were shops and restaurants lining the streets. There were indoor gardens and even a hedge maze. There was a museum and several arcades, lively with little kids. There were lines of beauty salons and a miniature wrestle area. There were raffles and other side shop anomalies, too many to count. There was even a rollercoaster that stretched across the entire inside of this shop. Aside from lights outside shops, the floor and ceiling were also the only lights on. They were made of some type of glass material and were lit up with several neon colors. It was breathtaking. But it was crowded with people and Pokémon alike. It made me edgy to be in there with so much noise. Someone could be sneaking up behind me and I wouldn't even know. But, I decided to relax for now. At least for today.

We each had to hold arms and sleeves, and in other cases, tails to not get lost from the little cat girl. That's just how crowded it was. People gave us a bunch of weird looks, but didn't stare for long. I was relieved to see cosplayers, some more detailed than others. Some kid even came right up in my face and looked at me. He told me I looked just like an Umbreon, but I got the eyes wrong. I just glared at him and held in the temptation to say I didn't get the eyes wrong.

After about ten minutes of uncomfortable walking through the crowds, Vesta at last led us into a place called _Meg's Place_. The inside of the restaurant had a rustic look, lined with booths, tables, and a bar. There were several weird commodities hanging from the walls along with several plasma TVs. Some waitress and waiter in black outfits came over to greet us. They gave us weird looks, but quickly perked up.

"Welcome, welcome to _Meg's Place_! My name is Ashly and this is John. We will be your waiters tonight." The perky girl said.

"Can we get a table for ten, preferably in a corner?" Vesta said. I'm glad it was her talking. She was the best smooth speaker of the group. I would probably be the second.

"Yes, of course. Right this way please!" John said, leading us into a room in the back. It was like some kind of party room with a long, wooden table. It was probably for special occasions or large groups of people. There was a large TV hanging from the wall by a window. There was some channel on news and weather on. We all sat down at the long table as we were handed menus.

"So what could we start you all off with to drink?" John said, pulling out a note pad.

"Me and the other creep will have coffee," I said, gesturing to Que.

"I'll take a green tea," Clair said, looking through the menu.

"The army grunts and me will take IBC's." Daniel said, flipping through his menu.

"I'll take a regular sweat tea please," Bell said, putting down her menu for a moment.

"The rest of us will have cheri limeades." Vesta said. The waiter scribbled down some things and then flashed a smile.

"Two coffees, three IBC, sweet and green tea, and three cheri limeades coming right up." They both did a double take, then whisked away out the door. I cracked my neck and leaned back into nothing ness, feeling a bit better that the strangers were gone.

"So…" I said looking between my fellow mutants, "how was today? What did you all do?"

"It was awesome! I got to go swimming in the ocean!" Tike said, his eyes lighting up. Blue gave him a strange look, but it quickly went away.

"I built a huge sandcastle on the beach." Blue said in her usual tone.

"I found something awesome called a hardest stone," Zain said with a proud smirk, pulling out a brown, perfectly round sphere. I just nodded my head and said nothing, even though it sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"I got to fly in the sun and wind. It was amazing…" Yin said, almost in a daze. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Get your panties out of a knot; I made sure I was high enough out of sight," she said rolling her eyes.

"I went shopping and bought Vesta her beautiful scarf and my stylish hat," she said, adjusting the hat on her head.

"I got to try the miraculous thing that is ice cream." Vesta said, drooling a bit.

"Que and I just walked around and enjoyed the sights and the freedom. Best day ever." Daniel said, Que nodding in agreement.

"I rode an elevator to the top of a skyscraper and basked in the sun all day. I also made friends with some friendly Pidove."

"I see…" I said with a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that you all had fun and…"

"…Interrupting our normal program, we are here with some breaking news." the news anchor on TV, who used way too much makeup, suddenly said, catching all of our attentions.

"We have all seen these popular cosplayers here in our city before, but are some of these people really heroes in disguise?" I didn't like where this was going. I glanced at the nine sitting at the table. They were sweating and they were pale. I really didn't like where this was going.

"Well several citizens would say that yes, they are! There have been several different crimes committed today, but every single one of them was stopped by mere teenagers in fancy outfits." A video popped up behind the anchor lady, showing the beach.

"The first instance happened earlier today, where as a man was caught in rough riptides." As she said this, the video zoomed in to what looked like a guy, at least fifty yards out at sea, drowning. Suddenly, some kid jumped into the water and dove under. A few seconds later, he was already where the guy went under at. I looked at Tike, who was really sweating. I looked back to the screen to see him already half way back to the shore, the guy dragging in the water behind him.

"Eye reports say that a young boy dressed like a Wartortle swam back and forth the water in under ten seconds. To do that, he would have to have broken all previous swim records made by people. But what is outstanding is what follows." I looked back to see an anxious Tike and Blue.

"The life guard on duty stated that the swimmer's heart had stopped, but a girl dressed as a Pachirusu, rubbed her hands and brought him back to life with a flash!" At that, a girl with a big tail and hoodie came over the collapsed body. She rubbed her hands together, causing sparks, then pressed into his chest. His muscles jerked. She did this again. This time, he woke up. At that, the two quickly ran off. I turned to the two, giving them a death glare.

"But that is certainly not the end of it folks!" The lady continued on, bringing my attention back to the flickering box. "Not too long after the man drowned, another cosplayer, dressed camouflage, made an appearance at the grand town museum." I heard Zain swallow hard.

The video changed to a scene that looked like some type of old art exhibit. Suddenly, two Machop came into screen and busted several cases open. A guy came through and grabbed a bunch of old looking stuff and fossils. Suddenly, a guy came into view. He took rough claws out of his pockets and attacked the Machop. The three were dazed for a moment, but quickly retaliated. The second Machop sent a mega punch square in the chest of Zain, just as the second sent a fire punch at him. He caught both of their fists, not faltering in the slightest. With them in his claws, he lifted them both over his head and tossed them into the distracted human, who was still gathering relics. Zain looked around, then quickly ran out of the joint.

"A cosplayer who stops a robbery and uses Golem claws to do so? Now that's not something you see every day. Well speaking of Golems, guess what our next two Pokémon fanatics did? They stopped a herd of Golem. With their minds!" I gave Bell and Clair deadly looks.

The screen flashed to what looked like some kind of mountain. Several Golem were rolling down the hill in formation. It looked like some weird construction was going on at the time, and several workers and worker Pokémon were screaming and running away. In the midst of the trouble, two feminine figures stepped in front of the rolling monsters. One was in a green dress; the other was in a shawl shirt and had big ears. They both held out their hands and started glowing. The falling rock monsters started to slow down until they stopped all together. The boulders were levitated slowly and safely to the ground.

"Absolutely incredible folks. And guess what? Those weren't the only Pokémon stopped today. Later on a Malamar wandered into a female Jellicent's territory. That was not very pretty. This was stopped by a very young and small girl, dressed quite like a cat." I looked at Vesta, who whistled and looked anywhere but at me.

The screen flashed to two figures fighting near the docks. It was like someone was using a phone to record this one. You could see people running and screaming and could see water guns being fired and you could see ships being sunk in the shipyard. The both somehow managed to make their fight onto the docks. They both let out powerful water guns at each other. While they were still fighting, a little girl in full pink ran out between the two, with her hands out. The two stopped fighting immediately. Vesta seemed to be calmly talking between the two Pokémon, but the two water types were screaming nonsense in Pokespeak. They started getting closer and closer until they were right on each other. Vesta bent down and put a hand on both of them and smiled. She said a few words, and then the two Pokémon looked around them, their expressions completely changed. They both looked at one another and shook… tentacles. They both plopped back down into the water and disappeared. The screen flicked back to the plastic face new lady.

"Unbelievable. It was almost as if she was talking to them. But, after you see the next dynamic duo, you will jump from your seat." The screen flicked to what looked like some kind of center. A guy with a Golurk and an Agron walked in. The guy snapped his fingers and the two beasts started going on a rampage inside the joint. The guy grabbed the nurse at the desk and started yelling out demands of money and Pokémon. As he raised his hand to slap her, two perfectly calm figures rose from their seats, one in full white and the other in full black. They walked over to the unsuspecting guy and the guy in white put his hand on the man's shoulder. He said a few words, and then smashed a fist right in his face, slamming the guy into the desk, making it shatter. The guy in black turned around and spit a stream of fire at the Agron, making it stomp the floor and cry out in pain. Daniel unzipped his sleeves and extended his blades. The Golurk came charging at him with a dynamic punch. His blades started glowing a dark purple and gray. He crossed his arms, blocking the attack from the seven foot golem, not faltering in the slightest. With his arms still glowing, he crossed his arms as he slashed the golem's face with both blades. The Golurk fell back with a loud plod. He retracted his blades and zipped up his jacket. The two hastily left the building.

"I bet your thinking 'how could we ever top a Houndoom cosplayer who spit fire and a white Gallade who had real blades?' Well we will show you how with this next kid."

This screen was in some kind of park. There were two kids, who had a Pokémon battle. They recalled their Pokémon and went to shake hands. While they were congratulating one another, a man black came out of nowhere and swiped both of their bags, which had their Pokeballs in it. The guy didn't get ten feet before what looked like a bird swooped down and knocked him in the head. They re-winded the video and slowed it down to show a girl with wings fly down through the trees.

"Let's let this sink in people. A girl that can fly. Now I think it is safe to say that-" As the lady was talking, a guy in a hat and glasses came up to her and handed her a paper and whispered something to her. She glanced at the paper for a moment before her face lit up.

"Well folks, it seems like there is actually ten of these amazing cosplayers! This last one is just as amazing as the rest. He stopped a kidnapping! Wait folks, not just any kidnapping, but it was mayor Nathan Deal's daughter that he saved! " I could feel the fellow mutants penetrate me with piercing eyes. My eyes were glued to the screen though.

The screen flashed to what looked like a picture phone video, but it had a lot of shaking and was blurry. I was mentally cursing at that girl. I can't believe she could pull out her phone and record this.

You could see some glowing figure jump down from the building. You could see him say something to the two guys before he threw a Shadow ball at a Scrafty and spin around and throw several glowing cards at the other. You could see him catch both the weapons and break them. You could also see it clearly as he flung the first guy into the ground and back kick the other. You could also see him drop kick the guy trying to get back up. You could finally see me jump back up the building, a clean fifteen feet. You could see me stand there for a moment, before jumping off. The camera went back to the news anchor.

"Well people, you have seen it here! Several impossible feats by these strange kids. But, are they really kids? Who knows, but what we do know is that these young teens are heroes of today! The mayor is even holding a speech to commemorate the group this Saturday. He wishes that if you are one of these kids, he hopes that you will be able to attend. And that folks, concludes these breaking news. You heard it first here on Unova International News Station. My name is Dianna, UINS Castillia city, out." With that, the screen switched back to the weather channel.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was exchanging glances with one another. Suddenly, the two waiters burst in with two platters of drinks, breaking the silence.

"So who ordered the Coffees again?" John said, looking between us all. I slammed my head into the table and groaned, causing my friends to burst out in talking.


End file.
